Astronomy with a Biology Twist
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Where would a CEO take a girl he desires? The answer may suprise you. Drabble for Pink Starz's contest SxS


_**Astronomy With a Biology Twist...**_

Honey colored eyes scanned the heavens above. This far out in the country, away from the lights of the city, the sky took on an ethereal glow of diamonds scattered across black velvet. The moon was descending as Serenity sat on the hood of a dark blue BMW. The trees surrounding them were alive with soft babbles of crickets and frogs. She turned her head, looking at him.

Seto leaned his hip against the fender. Sapphire eyes focused upward, watching, hoping to catch the promised meteor shower. A breeze ruffled his hair making her fingers itch to run through it. Her eyes noting the shirt that pulled across his shoulders tapering down to tuck inside his jeans. He turned and caught her staring at him.

"Patience," he smirked

"I know," she sighed.

Serenity sat up, and one of her shoes slid off and fell. She jumped off the car, into the cool grass, which curled around her feet. She stepped out of the other one, and bent to pick them up. Slowly, she walked around Seto, his eyes on her now, and dropped them into the open window. Grabbing the neatly folded blanket, she purposely brushed past him, and walked into the field a few feet away.

She spread the quilt. Stepping forward, she bent her knees and sat back on her heels. She turned to him, he was staring at her. "Come on, get comfortable with me."

He walked over, expressionless. Sitting down carefully, he made sure his shoes didn't get on the blanket.

"I'm not taking them off." Seto's eyes narrowed, "If I take them off, you'll try to get the rest of my clothes off as well."

A gasp passed through her lips as she tilted her head to the side, trying to look innocent. "What?"

When he just continued to watch her with that condescending look, she batted her eyelashes and smiled, "You don't want me to desire you?" Her voice dropped a notch, "To need you more than air?"

He pulled her over to sit between his legs. "Behave, Wheeler." His voice lowered as his lips brushed against the top of her ear, "I enjoy how you want, and need me." His arms wrapped around her waist. He felt her shiver, knew her breath would catch as his lips touched the skin behind her ear. "See what you do to me with just a few words or suggestions?" Kaiba sighed.

"We're here for your surprise, nothing more." Seto lifted his head and shifted their bodies so that he was laying down flat on his back, one arm folded behind his head, the other pulling her next to him. "Tonight, we're going to watch the sky."

She cuddled up to him, inhaling his scent as she drew lazy circles on his chest. The light sound of his breathing and heartbeat mixed with a chorus of frogs and chirping crickets. Her heart slowed to match his...breath for breath.

"Any time now, it will begin." Seto shifted her slightly.

She saw a plane near the horizon and bit her lip to hold back the laugh as she pointed towards it. "Look, a shooting star!"

He sat up suddenly, knocking her head with his arm, "Where?"

She fell over backwards onto the blanket laughing at his back, and waited for him to realize it was man-made. He leaned back on one elbow, the other hand reached out and stroked through her hair. "You're as bad as Mokuba. Why not live up to your name for once?"

"If I do that I'll fall asleep."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled her into his arms again, "Go ahead and sleep Serenity, I'll wake you up."

She snuggled against him, perfectly content. His taking a night off was the best surprise. Her eyes closed. The night sounds fed her imagination. Instead of panicking, she thought of Disney movies, where the forest animals lived happily side-by-side. She could be Snow White and Seto, naturally, would be her Prince.

He shook her gently, "Come on, wake up. Look." He pointed up to the sacred darkness.

Stars streaked across the heavens, their tails shining as each disappeared into the depths of the night. His arm wrapped around her. She gasped and sighed as small points of light appeared and then faded. His heartbeat raced every time she reacted.

They watched the stars as they increased and then faded. "How often does this happen?" Serenity asked with glee, loving her surprise.

"Every June." She shifted, sliding a leg between his thighs. "Not a bad diversion, huh?"

"Not at all," she agreed.

He pulled her into his arms, enjoying her soft whimper as her curves connected with his muscular frame. Laying on their sides, snugly on the comforter, the world seemd to have halted around them. She lifted her head and his lips met hers. He was gentle at first, but passion flared quickly, as his tongue ran across her lips. He was insistent and she obliged, parting them so they could tangle and taste. Their own slice of heaven far from worries and concerns.

She enjoyed the teasing sensation until his hands slid from her waist to grip hard on her hips. His fingers dug into her soft skin--lifting her. Blue eyes were glittering, meeting hers as he lowered her onto his body. She straddled him then leaned down, her body pressed against his. She moved her lips over his jaw then settled on his mouth.

His hands dropped to her legs, "Do you like your surprise?" He questioned softly.

Time ceased as she looked up into the sky. She leaned forward; her face nuzzled his neck, kissing him. He sighed with contentment.

Kaiba's arms wrapped around her, holding her gently. His nose buried deep in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. The bigger surprise was how happy he was-he never thought it possible.

"Thank you for this." Serenity smiled.

"Did you makeyour wish on a shooting star?"

She noticed his eyes were dark-like the night, "To come back with you every June."

"That, Serenity, will be added to my schedule in the morning..."


End file.
